


Assumptions

by pureofheartdumbofass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Cody, M/M, Oneshot, Short, codywan - Freeform, little bit of mando'a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureofheartdumbofass/pseuds/pureofheartdumbofass
Summary: Cody cursed under his breath, damn Jetti. Plus, not that it mattered, but he was pretty sure it was him who’d done the majority of the life saving this time (and it definitely wasn’t the first). Instead, all he said was.“He’s unconscious sir.”“I know, but when does he ever stay that way?”Unfortunately, Cody had to admit that he had a point.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 223





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say about this, enjoy :)

“This is Commander Cody of the 212th calling for aid from any GAR vessels. Ghost company were sent on a scouting mission without the aid of the Negotiator, we were caught in a separatist ambush and are requesting immediate evacuation. General Kenobi is down, I repeat, General Kenobi is down.”

Cody leapt sideways behind the cover of the large boulder as blasterfire exploded a smaller one to his right. Wooley and Boil were leaning around the edge of it and firing on their attackers, Cody should be helping with the defence but it’s hard to shoot with your arms full of unconscious General. Suddenly, his wristcom crackled to life.

“This is General Vos, we have received your transmission and coordinates and are headed your way. I will personally bring a shuttle down from the cruiser to the surface for the General, hang in there commander.”

Cody appreciated the sentiment, and he knew Vos and Kenobi were friends, of sorts, but still he replied.

“There is no need for you to come down here sir, there are only a few of us and we can hold this position.”

“I know commander but I’d love an excuse to see Obi-Wan again and if he gets to see me save his life, that’s an added bonus.”

Cody cursed under his breath, damn _Jetti._ Plus, not that it mattered, but he was pretty sure it was him who’d done the majority of the life saving this time (and it definitely wasn’t the first). Instead, all he said was.

“He’s unconscious sir.”

“I know, but when does he ever stay that way?”

Unfortunately, Cody had to admit that he had a point.

The shuttle reached them just as they were beginning to consider finding a bigger rock. It didn’t quite land. Cody felt Obi-Wan’s body begin to float out of his arms inexplicably and for a second he panicked, scrambling desperately to keep his hold, but then he looked up and saw General Vos leaning out of the open door of the shuttle and reaching towards him. Begrudgingly, he let go.

When the shuttle got low enough to the ground for the men to jump, they all scrambled in. Obi-Wan was promptly returned to Cody as Vos hurried back towards the cockpit. Well, his General was still alive, and so were all his brothers, so that was enough for now. He lay Obi-Wan down on the floor and signalled for Waxer to get whatever medical supplies there were. He ran the backs of his knuckles along Obi-Wan’s cheekbone.

“Hold on _cyare._ ” He whispered, and hoped it was too quiet for anyone else to hear.

Obi-Wan awoke, a little groggily, to a string of “shit shit shit shit”s in a familiar voice. The first thing he felt was a cold, wet presence on his forehead. Then he saw Cody, hovering above him with a focused expression on his face. Looking beyond Cody he could see the roof of a ship, he wasn’t in the medbay and he definitely wasn’t lying on a bed, but he had a splitting headache and that was probably why Cody was dabbing at his forehead with whatever kind of swab it was.

“Wha-” He began, and Cody looked down at him and smiled faintly for a split second before he was interrupted by a very decisive “SHIT!” which Obi-Wan now realised was coming from the cockpit and, Quinlan? The entire ship lurched to one side and Cody braced himself on the wall on the other side of Obi-Wan to avoid falling on top of him completely.

Without thinking, Obi-Wan shot up lightning fast. Cody didn’t even have time to protest before he was on his feet and at the door to the cockpit. In the back of his mind, he knew he was injured and that Cody was going to be mad at him but right now he was just following the movements the force were offering him as a solution to their situation, though he couldn’t quite remember what that situation was. The pilot turned around.

“Kenobi!”

He let out a short laugh.

“I thought it was you.”

“Get in here would you? I could use a co-pilot right about now.”

Despite his adversity to flying he wasn’t really that bad at it. They were only being fired at from the ground but their enemies appeared to have acquired a tank. He vaguely recognised Cody standing at the entrance and shouting something like “General!”, before Quinlan told him to go get the rest of the men sitting down until the bumps were over, the order was only acknowledged with a sigh.

Eventually, they cleared the firing range. There was a brief moment in which Obi-Wan began to release himself from the sort of force trance he had been in, letting the last of it wash over him. His head was hurting again. Then Quinlan turned to him with a smirk.

“I like your new man.”

“I’m quite sure I don’t know what you mean.” And he didn’t, had the other Jedi hit his head too?

“You know, the Commander.”

Oh, wait, what had-

“I’m not sure what you think is happening there but we’re not- he’s not… ”

“Hah! Someone better tell him that then, _cyare_.”

As he said that he reached to brush the back of his hand against Obi-Wan’s face. Obi-Wan didn’t even have time to consider what Quinlan was implying before the door to the cockpit hissed open once more, followed by a sharp sniff. Quinlan dropped his arm back to his side.

Cody was frozen in the doorway and whatever reaction he had just had was completely unreadable. He peeled his gaze off Quinlan and turned to Obi-Wan.

“I would appreciate it” He said, in a completely neutral tone, though a little drawn out. “if you lay down for the rest of the flight, sir.”

The rest of the flight did not turn out to be much longer as General Vos had brought his cruiser right into orbit. Cody, and the other General, escorted Obi-Wan to the medbay. Normally Cody would stay to make sure his General was alright, and that he got some actual rest, especially considering his earlier stunt, but once the ships medic had assured him it was only a concussion from which he would recover soon he all but stormed out, ignoring the friendly chatter between Kenobi and Vos. He hoped that if asked about it later he could blame it on his frustration at Obi-Wan for flying a ship with a head injury. If he had been a little more focused he might have noticed that Kenobi had actually been paying very little attention to Vos at all, and had mostly been watching Cody with strange and perhaps hesitant curiosity.

Ghost company had been given some small, shared, sleeping quarters for the trip back to Coruscant. Upon entering, Cody was determined to kick something but the dangerously inquisitive look Boil gave him calmed him down. Before anyone could question him he began to remove his armour and mumbled something about needing some sleep. He found a low bunk at the back of the room and lay down with his back to his brothers, ready to stare a hole into the durasteel wall for the next twelve hours.

It made sense that Kenobi would have, someone, like that, and that that person would be a fellow Jedi. He didn’t always adhere strictly to the Jedi Code where attachments were concerned anyway and The Order was his life, and had been since long before Cody was around, or even alive. Obi-Wan and Vos had probably been comrades since before they were even padawans and there was probably some level of connection that could not be reached without both being force users. But somehow, Cody was still, jealous. It was ridiculous, Ob- General Kenobi was his commanding officer and maybe also his friend but that was it, they worked together. But they also fought together and grieved together and every now and then Kenobi’s guard would slip and Cody would think, just for a second, that maybe-

He had resigned himself to the truth however, long ago, so he really shouldn’t be struggling with this as much as he was.

When they arrived, Vos dragged Kenobi to The Temple while Cody and his men returned to the barracks. The 212th’s section was almost deserted considering the rest of the battalion were still with their cruiser. Obi-Wan had placed his hand on his shoulder briefly and promised to come back in the evening so Cody wouldn’t have to handle all the reports himself but something a little twisted in his stomach made him decide not to hold him to it.

The sun was setting as Obi-Wan made his way down the steps of the Jedi Temple, intending to walk to the barracks of the GAR. His afternoon had been pleasant, if unexpected. Catching up with Quinlan had been nice, and though he was half convinced he had been taken there as backup, Quinlan never had been too fond of the council and the sentiment appeared to be mutual, he would never pass up the opportunity to meditate in the temple gardens as he hardly ever found the chance these days. They had even managed to run in to Master Secura, it had been quite the happy reunion and after 12 hours of rest in hyperspace and the well needed break, his head was starting to feel better. Admittedly, he had felt quite queasy when he had left the cruiser. But now, he had something he needed to think about before he met Cody.

The commander in question had been acting rather strange ever since they had escaped in the shuttle. It was possible that it was a reaction to Obi-Wan who, in his attempt to process what Quinlan had implied, before even greeting him, may be acting rather strange himself. Cody did speak Mando’a, lots of the clones did, especially the early batches, and it usually came out when he was emotional, often stressed or angry, and Obi-Wan, while not severely injured, had been unconscious and he knew the commander worried, but was there another motivation behind his frustration and protectiveness? And if, after all these years of Obi-Wan trying desperately to release his emotions into the force and not make him uncomfortable, he really felt the same, what were they going to do about it?

When he opened the door to the commander’s private quarters Cody jumped, as if he had not been expecting him. He was already sat at the small desk writing up a report of the recent events, despite Obi-Wan having told him that he would come and help.

“General.” He sounded a little tense and Obi-Wan could feel a sort of confused bitterness swirling above him.

“Commander.” He said, chuckling a little at the formalities, though the air around him shifted uncomfortably. “How was your afternoon?”

“Fine sir.” Though he was seemingly trying to hide it, Cody sounded, bitter? Then something snapped. “I trust you had a nice time at the temple, you and General Vos seemed happy to see each other.” Cody seemed to physically recoil as the words fell from his mouth and he froze, eyes widening, which, on the stone faced man, was akin to clapping his hand over his mouth.

The pieces all fell together and Obi-Wan just laughed. Cody still looked mortified. Despite having a pretty clear idea of what had just happened inside his commander’s head, he had to ask.

“Did you think-” He was a little more out of breath than he thought. “Did you think, that I… Quinlan? Really?” Cody stood up and attempted to leave his own quarters to escape a slightly hysterical Obi-Wan but he was caught by the arm.

“Wait, Cody, was there a particular reason you seemed, upset about that?” He had sobered up again. Cody just froze again, and Obi-Wan’s stomach sank, this was what he had been afraid of. He swallowed and turned away, just a little bit, still holding his forearm, he couldn’t escape it now.

“What I mean is, well, Quinlan and I have Known each other a long time and” He felt heat rising across his face. “-and he is quite intuitive, especially in places I might not be, and he seemed to pick up on something about you and I- that maybe you- well what I’m saying is that I might-”

Obi-Wan felt Cody’s free hand on his shoulder, pulling him back around to face him properly. Still he didn’t say anything but he looked like he had made a decision of some kind and Obi-Wan’s breath caught in his throat.

It seemed like they both leaned in at the same time and that was the final bit of confirmation that Cody needed. As he pressed into the kiss he remembered the thousands of problems that arose from this, the GAR regulations and the Jedi code to name a few, but when Obi-Wan brought his hand up from his neck to rest on his cheek, pulling him in further and running his thumb along the bottom of his scar, he realised that they could deal with those in the morning.   
  



End file.
